


A Skilled Approach

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Skill.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Skilled Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Skill.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“You did _what_?”

“I said we’d take Rose for a couple of hours,” Harry said, transferring the baby to his other shoulder. “Ron and Hermione haven’t been out in weeks, and with Mrs Weasley away for a month… I _am_ her godfather, Severus. Besides, aren’t you the one who’s always saying it’s important to develop new skills?”

“I’d hardly call holding a baby a new skill,” Severus argued.

“Then you’ll be able to hold her while I get her bath ready,” Harry said, smiling brightly as he handed her over.

Severus scowled. Rose smiled up at him and promptly vomited.


End file.
